


Not Quite Paradise (Art MasterPost)

by OnceUponADestiel (Jems_of_Grace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1950's, Alternate Universe - Historical, Castiel in Glasses, DCBB, DCBB 2016, Dcbb16, Dean/Cas Big Bang, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2016, Desert Island, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top!Cas, art masterpost, bottom!Dean, mechanic!Dean, poet!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jems_of_Grace/pseuds/OnceUponADestiel
Summary: A beat poet from a wealthy family, a working class mechanic with a tragic background, and a single life raft that washes up on a deserted Greek island. It's 1957, and Dean Winchester should be lucky his old Army buddy was willing to give him a job as Chief Engineer of the yacht he captained. Unfortunately, the wealthy and stuck up Milton family chartered it for the preparations for their daughter's wedding. Dean doesn’t like their son, the arrogant Castiel, but, when the yacht catches fire and Castiel has to jump off the burning boat, Dean is not about to let the man drown. Afloat together in an inflatable raft, they have to learn to get along despite their cultural differences. When the raft washes up on a windswept island with limited resources, it becomes less about their bickering and more about their survival. If only they’d learn to appreciate each other’s strengths, perhaps they might do more than survive, perhaps they’d find something that would change their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inevitablethief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablethief/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Quite Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155156) by [inevitablethief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablethief/pseuds/inevitablethief). 



> Thanks so much to the wonderful writer InevitableThief who allowed me to create this art for her beautiful dcbb fic Not Quite Paradise.

Not Quite Paradise 

DCBB 2016

Written by InevitableThief

Art by OnceUponADestiel

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
